


No Greater Dominion

by JayMarks



Series: To the Victor [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMarks/pseuds/JayMarks
Summary: Kakashi wins a challenge. This leads to events Gai did not expect.





	

“I won, so you have to do what I want, right?” Kakashi said, expression carefully neutral.

“Right!” Gai agreed, flashing him a thumbs-up, enthusiastic despite his slight confusion. Their arrangement had been going on for some time, so why was Kakashi suddenly questioning him about the rules? Well, consent should never be assumed, so his rival was only being responsible by making sure Gai was still on board. While Gai thoroughly enjoyed having Kakashi at his mercy, and was always proud of himself for winning a challenge against his esteemed rival, he by no means disliked the times when Kakashi was in control. “I look forward to it, so do your worst, Kakashi! You won’t best me so easily this time!”

Kakashi smiled at that, visible eye curving cheerfully, but he didn’t hold the expression for long before returning to his former neutrality. Gai’s attention sharpened; something was making Kakashi wary, and that was never something Gai took lightly. 

“Is there something new you want to try?” he asked. Despite the rules of their game, which specified total obedience on the part of the loser, neither of them ever knowingly pushed the other beyond their true limits, and Gai didn’t believe Kakashi would deliberately cross that line. If Kakashi was this unsure, could he be contemplating something that approached that edge? Well, Gai did not back down easily, and he would not deny Kakashi the spoils of victory without good reason. “Whatever it is, I’m sure I can handle it!”

“No, it’s not that. Well, not exactly--although I guess in a way you could say it’s something new . . .” Kakashi answered.

“Well, what is it then?” Gai demanded, beginning to lose patience with his rival’s indirectness.

Another smile, again quickly dropped. “What I want this time is for you to fuck me.”

Gai frowned. When Gai lost, it was usually Kakashi doing the fucking, that was true, but Gai fucking him was far from new. “You want to be in control while I penetrate you?” he attempted to clarify.

“Mmm, no. Although that could be interesting. But today I want you to be in control.”

“But I lost the challenge!” Gai was not the sort to accept unearned victories.

“Which means you have to do whatever I want, and I want you to--dominate me.” Kakashi hesitated slightly as he spoke, and Gai could see that he was blushing faintly despite his controlled expression.

Gai’s insides twisted hotly at the idea that Kakashi was so eager for it that he was willing to abandon his pride and ask for it outright like this. Of all his sexual impulses, the one that most disturbed Gai was probably his enjoyment of Kakashi’s humiliation, his satisfaction at seeing Kakashi brought low and debased, forced to beg and submit in ways that made him burn with embarrassment. Gai knew that Kakashi was also aroused by it, and ashamed of that arousal, and although Gai took sadistic pleasure in exploiting that conflict in bed, that same ambivalence on Kakashi’s part left him with an uneasy, hollow feeling when he dwelt on it without sex clouding his mind. Now, he was torn between lust at Kakashi’s willing subjection and concern about the implications.

“Have you not enjoyed, ah, dominating me?” The terminology was as awkward in his mouth as it had been in Kakashi’s, but Gai needed to be clear. If Kakashi felt he was being forced into a role he wasn’t comfortable with, that was not something Gai could allow to continue, regardless of his personal feelings.

“I love it, actually,” Kakashi declared.

Gai blinked, but before he could express his bafflement, Kakashi continued. “Sometimes I’m in the mood for something else, though, and I think if I win I ought to get what I want. Don’t you agree?”

Gai considered this, nodding judiciously, then more decisively. “Just what I would expect from my rival! We should never let preconceived expectations obscure the desires of our hearts! It would be my honor to fulfill your wish today, Kakashi, and in the future I will remember your worthy example and courageously ask for what I truly want in that moment,” Gai said, accompanied by the thumbs-up he felt the speech deserved.

Making Kakashi struggle between his pride and his own desire might heat Gai’s blood, but seeing Kakashi looking back at him, disarmed, the wary tension drained from his body, made Gai’s heart beat more easily. Surely, with dedication, he could find a way to have both, and give Kakashi the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have them switch, but sub Kakashi is apparently where my id lives. Also I love reluctant, embarrassed subs and Gai is just way too comfortable with himself for me to make it work.


End file.
